


clichés for you

by mochasweets



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, lapslock
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochasweets/pseuds/mochasweets
Summary: sesampainya di taman suropati, seokmin baru paham bahwa definisi ‘mencari udara segar’ versi mingyu pada dasarnya adalah pacaran klise duduk-duduk di taman sambil cekikikan ga jelas.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 19





	clichés for you

kim mingyu.

ngga pernah ada di bayangan seokmin kalau ia akan menemukan cowok semacam mingyu. laki-laki dambaan _girls and gays_. calon mantu idaman orang tua. dan di sini, di taman kota ini, laki-laki itu justru merangkul pundak seokmin dengan berani tanpa ragu-ragu.

klise. sangat amat klise.

duduk di bangku taman, disinari lampu yang memberikan cahaya kekuningan. suara _live music_ mengalun dari tengah area taman. seokmin mencubit-cubit lengannya sendiri, menahan diri untuk ga buka baju dan joget-joget di tengah keramaian.

_because, come on, this is so surreal. this is not his scene._

malam mingguan ideal definisi seokmin adalah bikin benteng dari bantal dan selimut di kamarnya, gosipin anak di kelasnya yang ada main dengan dosen, makan mie rebus pake cabe rawit tiga, adu FIFA sampai subuh.

di sisi lain, meskipun mingyu menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak suka terkekang oleh ‘arus utama’, laki-laki itu masih dalam golongan manusia dengan tingkah laku konvensional. ia kebetulan juga sangat keras kepala.

“masa yang rumahnya di menteng belum pernah ke taman menteng?”

seokmin langsung protes. setiap ia pulang ke sini, taman itu selalu menjadi poin putar baliknya setiap _jogging_ sore atau sepedahan. bahkan sekarang seokmin mulai hapal nama pedagang-pedagang yang biasa nongkrong di sana.

“di taman menteng ngga ada apa-apa,” balas seokmin tanpa menoleh, sibuk mengubek-ubek lemarinya mencari _controller_ xbox. “banyak nyamuk.”

selain nyamuk, taman itu biasanya juga ramai oleh orang-orang yang main futsal. tapi mingyu ngga perlu tahu. lagipula, seokmin yakin mingyu ngga mencari taman untuk sekadar nontonin orang yang tidak dia kenal tanding futsal. _feeling_ seokmin mengatakan bahwa cowoknya hendak menyiapkan suatu hal yang akan menambah klise hidupnya.

alasan seokmin rasanya masih cetek di kepala mingyu. ia tidak peduli. ia bersikeras kalau mereka berdua perlu mencari udara segar. lari dari kebosanan di kamar. dan sepertinya, bagi mingyu, udara segar hanya bisa didapatkan di taman.

“jendela gue aja belum lo buka. lo ngga tau, sesegar apa udara di rumah gue ini,” seokmin masih berusaha berkilah, bangkit dan berjalan untuk membuka _sliding door_ di kamarnya. kalau saja mingyu bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengganti ekspresi wajah, seokmin tidak akan repot-repot dan sudah menolak sejak awal tanpa basa-basi.

hanya saja, dengan mingyu, ia merasa perlu sedikit halus.

seokmin berdiri di tepi balkon, menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan sengaja membuat suara saat ia menghembuskannya keluar. “ _beuh._ udara puncak, nih, gyu. ngga mau nyoba?”

mingyu terkekeh sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur seokmin. ia berjalan, menggeser _sliding door_ agar terbuka lebih lebar, dan melangkah ke balkon tempat seokmin berdiri.

seokmin tersenyum, lidahnya terlihat menempel ke bagian belakang gigi, membuat mingyu ikut tersenyum. ia berhenti tepat di depan seokmin dan meletakkan kedua tangannya menyusuri pinggul seokmin ke bagian belakang hingga akhirnya ia bisa memeluk kekasihnya itu.

seokmin membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak mingyu. merasa bisa terlelap hanya dengan berada di posisi ini.

_in mingyu's arms. the beats of mingyu’s heart lulling him to sleep._

namun entah mantra apa yang mingyu bisikkan padanya, seokmin akhirnya berkompromi bahwa mereka akan jalan ke taman.

taman suropati, seokmin memaksa. taman itu ga sumpek, orang-orang yang datang lebih ramai, beragam, dan seringkali ada musisi-musisi yang menampilkan _live music_ di tengah-tengah taman.

jika mingyu ingin mencari udara segar, setidaknya seokmin juga bisa mendapatkan hiburan untuk dirinya sendiri.

+

mereka berjalan kaki dari rumah seokmin.

seokmin tahu mingyu ingin merangkulnya sepanjang jalan ke taman. menariknya, meski seokmin mudah menunjukkan afeksi kepada orang terdekatnya, tapi untuk hal yang berkaitan dengan mingyu, seokmin justru jadi advokat anti-PDA.

selepas menutup gerbang depan, ia segera menyalakan sebatang rokok. mingyu yang berjalan di sampingnya mengernyitkan dahi dan geleng-geleng kepala, menjauh.

“kenapa?” tanya seokmin saat ia menangkap ekspresi wajah mingyu.

“aku diajarin ngerokok sama bambam,” ucap mingyu kalem, berjalan sambil menatap ke depan seolah-olah ia sedang bicara sendiri.

“hah?” respon seokmin, kurang dengar.

“aku, diajarin ngerokok sama bambam,” ulang mingyu dengan sabar. “ _like, literally._ dia ngasih aku sebatang, aku nyalain sendiri, dan beneran aku—“

“hah?!” seru seokmin kaget, menghentikan langkahnya di tengah jalan, menatap mingyu seolah-olah cowoknya itu sudah gila.

setelah tinggal terpisah dari keluarga, seokmin mengadopsi kebiasaan baru. awalnya didorong rasa penasaran. namun setelah tiga tahun berlalu, ia malah menemukan dirinya sulit lepas dari kekangan itu.

di sisi lain, mendengar mingyu melakukan hal yang sama yang ia lakukan tiga tahun lalu terdengar sangat aneh di telinga seokmin. saking anehnya, seokmin terpaku di tempat.

mingyu—yang memilih mengabaikan tatapan terkejut seokmin—sibuk menarik pacarnya itu ke trotoar. “eh, ngapain? jangan di tengah jalan, nanti ketabrak!”

“kamu ngerokok?!”

“iya. diajakin bambam sehabis kegiatan orientasi kampus,” jawab mingyu, menyebut nama yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya. seorang sobat di kepanitiaan.

“kenapa?!” seokmin lagi-lagi berhenti berjalan, wajahnya masih penuh dengan tanda tanya.

“penasaran aja!” jawab mingyu sedikit terdengar defensif melalui intonasinya.

“terus?”

“terus, ngga enak. pahit, asam, sesak. ngga karuan, deh! aneh!”

“masih mau nyoba lagi?”

“ngga,” balas mingyu cepat. “ini aku nyari udara segar untuk kompensasi satu menitku yang kebuang sia-sia itu.”

seokmin tertawa kecil seraya melanjutkan jalannya. kepulan asap keluar dari mulut dan lubang hidungnya saat ia bicara. “dramatis.”

“kamu berhenti, dong, ngerokoknya,” ujar mingyu, menoleh ke arah seokmin. “biar aku bisa nyium kamu.”

seokmin langsung ngakak. “ga mau, ah. lagi di luar rumah.”

“ _exactly!_ ” sahut mingyu. “ _it’s because you’re always smoking every time we go out. you know what i feel about it._ ”

“emang kalau aku ngga ngerokok, kamu berani?”

“kenapa harus ngga berani?” tantang mingyu. “’kan aku juga ga bakal nyium kamu, kayak, satu inci di depan muka orang-orang. _it may be a public place, but it can be secluded._ ”

“ _hmm… that doesn’t sound convincing… but, okay…_ ”

mingyu tertawa, mendorong seokmin menjauh. “ _i just like the idea of having the chance to kiss you everywhere and every time, what's so wrong about it?_ ” gumamnya dengan perangai persis anak anjing.

“maksudnya, kamu berani nyium aku di mana aja, selama aku ngga ngerokok?”

“mmhmm.”

“ _okay. i’ll try, then,_ ” respon seokmin, merasa dermawan hari ini.

di sebelahnya, mingyu menyeringai. puntung rokok seokmin hancur di bawah sandal gunungnya.

+

sesampainya di taman suropati, seokmin baru paham bahwa definisi ‘mencari udara segar’ versi mingyu pada dasarnya adalah pacaran klise duduk-duduk di taman sambil cekikikan ga jelas.

kebetulan ketika mereka sampai di sana, ada bangku kosong yang letaknya di tepi taman. lumayan sepi. _secluded_ , seperti yang mingyu bilang.

mingyu duduk duluan, menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong tepat di sampingnya.

seokmin menggeleng, lalu tertawa kecil ketika ia melihat mingyu tersenyum lebar mirip patung mekdi.

“sini, dong. aku udah lama ngga dengar cerita lucu dari kamu.”

_mostly true._

cerita seokmin belakangan hanya berkutat di kehidupan kantor tempatnya _freelance_ , kehidupan rumah, dan stress ringan karena panik akan ditinggal lulus oleh mingyu tahun depan. ia juga jarang main dengan seungkwan sejak tuan besar, ayahnya yang udah lama menetap di luar jakarta, tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pindah rumah ke menteng.

sejak kecil seokmin tinggal di bekasi bersama keluarga kakek dan neneknya, setelah masuk kuliah pun, beberapa minggu sekali ia pulang ke bekasi. tapi mendekati usia pensiun, tuan besar akhirnya minta giliran, menuntut seokmin untuk pulang menemaninya. seokmin tidak bisa apa-apa selain menurut; dan kesepian karena lingkungan barunya—seperti yang sudah ditebak—sangat tertutup.

seokmin duduk di samping mingyu, kepalanya bersender pada lengan mingyu yang bertengger di sandaran bangku.

“gue masih ngga paham apa yang lo cari di sini,” ujar seokmin seraya mengeluarkan hapenya, _check-in_ path dengan satu-satunya tujuan untuk bikin seungkwan penasaran. ketika seokmin tahu mingyu mulai membuka mulutnya, ia menambahkan, “dan jangan bilang ‘cari udara segar’. _i’m bullshitproof._ ”

mingyu hanya tersenyum dan mendekap seokmin lebih erat sebelum mengecup puncak kepalanya. “cuma mau berduaan aja.”

“kalo mau berduaan ya jangan di taman lah. rame.”

“ _not here, though._ ”

“’kay.”

“simpan, dong, hapenya.”

“ _why don’t you just tell me and we’d stay at home? you know if you did, i’d be riding you by now._ ”

mingyu tidak menjawab, ia memain-mainkan jarinya menyusuri rambut seokmin. “ _that’s the point, babe. i want to talk to you, not get in touch with your ass._ ”

seokmin terkesiap. “jadi maksud kamu—“

“apapun yang kamu pikirin, itu kamu yang bilang, ya. bukan aku.”

“emang aku mau bilang apa?”

“ya, ngga tau. tapi pokoknya bukan aku yang bilang!”

tawa seokmin sontak terlepas. setelah ia menyimpan hapenya kembali ke dalam kantong, mereka mulai mengobrol.

tidak seperti kebiasaannya di rumah yang selalu nempel mingyu setiap kali mereka duduk bersama, kini ia hanya meminjam lengan mingyu sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. di atas mereka, bulan bersinar sangat terang, berbentuk bulat sempurna. dan meskipun tidak banyak, seokmin bisa menemukan beberapa bintang. berkelap-kelip di antara hamparan hitam langit malam.

stephen hawking, dalam bukunya yang berjudul _a brief history of time_ pernah bilang bahwa ketika kita memandang bintang, berarti kita memandang masa lalu, karena ada jarak dan waktu yang sangat jauh dan lama yang perlu ditempuh cahaya untuk sampai ke bumi. sejak saat itu bulan dan bintang bagi seokmin adalah dua benda semesta yang paling mendekati mesin waktu. dengan memandang langit malam, ia lebih mudah mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang ada di kepalanya dan telah berusia lebih dari setengah umurnya saat ini.

tawa, canda, ejekan, godaan, kata gombal, lelucon yang lucu, lelucon yang tidak lucu, mereka berdua keluarkan sambil sama-sama memandang langit malam di atas mereka. suara _live music_ dari tengah taman terdengar mencapai telinga, menenggelamkan mereka lebih jauh ke dunia yang mereka buat sendiri; hanya ada seokmin, mingyu, dan perjalanan lintas waktu.

hingga akhirnya, ketika seokmin gagal menahan geli di perutnya karena cerita masa lalu mingyu, sebuah grup kecil menghampiri mereka.

menilai dari perawakan, seokmin berani bertaruh mereka seumuran dengannya. sedangkan dari penampilan, mereka juga termasuk orang yang cukup berada.

dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, seokmin tahu siapa mereka.

“permisi, kak… maaf mengganggu waktunya sebentar, nih, kak,” ucap salah satu anak perempuan berambut hitam dikuncir kuda, membuka perkenalan. “kami dari—“

tepat. mahasiswa danus.

seokmin melirik mingyu, penasaran dengan reaksinya. mingyu termasuk tipe orang yang tidak membiarkan segala bentuk interupsi apapun merusak momen. seokmin setengah berharap mingyu akan menolak apapun yang ditawarkan oleh kelompok kecil itu.

tapi tebakan seokmin kali ini meleset. mingyu dengan serius memperhatikan mereka bicara, bahkan dengan senyum yang tidak kunjung luntur dan terlihat tulus. beberapa kali ia mengangguk ketika kumpulan mahasiswa itu menyebutkan harga dari item-item yang mereka bawa.

bunga mawar, kipas, dan satu rangkaian kecil _bouquet_. tipikal danusan.

kalau seokmin yang jadi _head-finance_ kepanitiaan acara mereka, mungkin sekarang mingyu sedang sibuk memilih kondom berbagai rasa, bukan mawar merah yang— _please,_ deh, apa bedanya? udah gitu _packaging_ -nya—

_wait._

mingyu beli bunga?

_what the fuck._

“kembaliannya kalian ambil aja,” seokmin mendengar mingyu berkata.

“makasih, kak!” mereka membalas bareng-bareng.

lalu si kuncir kuda tersenyum, matanya beralih menatap seokmin, mengingatkannya pada hyena yang menemukan mangsa baru. “kakaknya yang ini ngga sekalian, nih, kak? buat pacarnya, kak, mungkin nanti mau apel, hehe,” ucapnya memancing, yang kemudian ditambahkan oleh rekan-rekannya.

_feels good to tease someone together, doesn’t it?_

seokmin hanya tersenyum kalem sambil menggeleng, hingga mereka kembali mengutarakan kata terima kasih dan pergi.

“seok?” mingyu melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah seokmin. “kamu kenapa?”

“hah?”

“ _you were a bit lost there,_ ” mingyu kembali merangkulnya erat sampai membuat dada mereka saling bersentuhan.

perlahan, seokmin melepaskan dirinya dan kembali bersandar ke posisi semula. hanya saja kali ini mingyu duduk benar-benar menghadapnya.

“buat kamu, nih.”

seokmin mengerutkan keningnya, ia memandang mingyu masih dengan tatapan _WTF?_ yang sama persis ketika mingyu mengaku ia belajar merokok.

namun mingyu lagi-lagi merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. ia justru memainkan alisnya dan berkali-kali membuat gestur agar seokmin melihat bunga mawar yang ada di tangannya.

seokmin langsung mengambil bunga itu setelah ia meliriknya sekali. tipikal mawar merah yang dulu sering ia order di rawa belong dalam lusinan untuk penggalangan dana pensi SMA-nya. merah gelap dengan sedikit warna hitam di tepiannya. mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu pasti sudah jualan sejak sore.

tapi itu semua tidak mengalihkannya dari kenyataan bahwa mingyu memang benar-benar perwujudan klise berjalan.

“kalau kamu tawar dua-tiga puluh, mereka pasti juga ngga nolak,” ucap seokmin acuh tak acuh.

mingyu membentuk bibirnya manyun. “jangan lah… kasihan. kayak kamu ngga pernah ngerasain aja?”

“iya, tapi mereka _judgmental._ ”

“mereka ngga kenal kita?”

“bukan alasan untuk jadi _judgmental._ jurnal mana, sih, jaman sekarang yang bilang semua laki-laki pasti punya cewek? dan profesor mana yang bilang laki-laki yang punya cewek pasti selalu ngapel ke rumah ceweknya setiap malam minggu?”

mingyu ngakak, kedua lengannya dengan natural meraih dan memeluk seokmin, mengayunkan tubuh mereka ke kanan, ke kiri. “seok, seok. mereka lagi galang dana. bukan lagi _social experiment._ ”

+

angin malam bertiup lembut, mata seokmin kini terasa lebih berat. kelompok pemusik yang ada di tengah taman kini mengalunkan _kisah dari selatan jakarta_. suara vokalisnya sama persis dengan miss sari.

( _jika ada yang bertanya, oh ini kisah tentang apa maafkanlah hamba oh sungguhpun hamba tak kuasa_ )

seokmin menghela napasnya pelan, pundak mingyu terasa sangat nyaman untuk kepalanya. musik yang mendayu-dayu menyelinap mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka, yang sedang terfokus pada kedamaian pikiran masing-masing, jantung berdetak seirama.

( _baiknya duduk manis saja, simak hamba bercerita dan tak perlu tuan tanya_ )

“kamu kenapa ngasih aku bunga?” tanya seokmin sebelum ia sadari, matanya masih terpejam.

( _hamba tak akan pernah mampu untuk menjawabnya_ )

“ _i just think you deserve all the sweet clichés in this world._ ”


End file.
